


Impatient Little Shit

by Flower (CloudFlower)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Job, Eren Is a Little Shit, Jean is an idiot and should shove his foot in his mouth, M/M, PWP, Possessive Levi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudFlower/pseuds/Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean insults Eren and Levi overhears. Let's just say his possessiveness take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient Little Shit

Levi Ackerman knew how his brat worked and how to get exactly what he wanted every time. No one would tell him otherwise. This is why horse face over here was treading on very thin ice when he announced, “I bet I could make you cum so hard without even touching you Jaeger, that’s how pathetic you are.”

 

Normally, Levi wouldn’t get involved in Jean and Eren’s spit spats but this one had gone too far. Did that horse face really think Levi had done such a lousy job training Eren? That brat was like Levi’s walking sex masterpiece. And no one badmouthed his masterpiece.

 

 Eren and Jean had been on kitchen duty together and Levi just happened to be walking by when he had heard that certain comment. Levi felt his eyes narrow and turned the corner, focusing his newly formed glare on Kirstein as he came into view.

 

Eren was the first of the two to see Levi coming toward them. Levi saw Eren gulp, as his eyes got visibly wider. His eyes flickered from Levi to Jean and then back to Levi. Then a small smirk formed on his lips. Levi knew exactly what Eren was thinking and he was absolutely correct _. Jean was dead._

Jean caught Eren’s wondering eye and turned to look behind him. As soon as Jean’s eyes fell on Levi he turned white as a sheet. Levi’s eyes were boring a hole right through his body. If looks could kill… well lets just say Kirstein would be dead at least 10,000 times over in less than 1 picosecond.

 

“Kirstein,” Levi’s words dripped like venom from his mouth. “Why don’t you go clean out the stables out and then redo the entire kitchen by yourself. In addition to this, you will be on laundry duty for the next two weeks.”

 

If Eren didn’t think Jean was an idiot before, he definitely did now.

 

“B-But Sir, It’s Tuesday, the stables get cleaned on Wednesdays,” came Jean’s quiet response.

 

“Excuse me Kirstein, did I just hear you questioning a direct order. Would you like to re-clean the entire building? Because that would be well deserved.”

 

“N-No Sir! I’m very sorry, Sir!” And with that Jean ran out of the kitchen as fast as his feet would carry him considering the current situation.

 

  _Pfft, well that’s the last time he ever insults my sex life,_ Eren thought to himself. He was brought back into reality when he felt Levi’s hand close around his wrist. The Corporal’s expression had softened considerably and Eren was getting very flustered with the sudden attention from his Corporal. The light pink creeping up Eren’s neck only served to encourage Levi to continue staring at the boy. He leaned forward so that his mouth was next to Eren’s ear and whispered, “Eren, look at me.”

 

Eren flushed with embarrassment, his face and ears now a bright shade of pink as well.  “N-no,” Eren stuttered. Levi brought his free hand up and gripped Eren’s chin, gently pulling his face toward him. As he looked into Eren’s emerald green eyes Levi couldn’t but think _you’re so beautiful and you don’t even know it._ Eren’s breath hitched and then he suddenly crashed his lips onto Levi’s.

_Impatient little shit._

“Wait- ah- E-Eren,” Levi gasped for breath as Eren ruthlessly kissed him. “N-not here. You just cleaned it.” Eren pulled back a little and laughed to himself.

 

Whenever he heard his Corporal’s voice like this, a switch would flip inside Eren.

“But of course my Corporal,” Eren said with a grin on those perfect lips of his, suddenly much more confident.

 

  _Cocky brat. Damn, I would get on my knees for that grin. Hell, I would get down on my knees without that grin_ Levi thought.

 

Suddenly Levi couldn’t feel the ground beneath his feet. Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled Eren’s messy, untamed hair so he could kiss him again. Eren nipped Levi’s bottom lip and Levi immediately opened his mouth to let Eren’s tongue in.  He pushed his own tongue against Eren’s, tasting him. Eren began to walk out of the kitchen carrying Levi in his arms. They bumped into every wall there was, but Levi couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t like Levi was making it very easy for Eren to concentrate on walking with him sucking on the boy’s tongue.  Levi’s cock was growing harder by the second, rubbing against Eren’s stomach.

 

Before Levi could even register what was happening he was falling. He landed on his bed and looked up at two lust filled, beautiful Caribbean green eyes.

 

  _How did we get here so fast?_

_How is he so beautiful?_

Levi wondered. Eren moved so that he was on top of Levi, with his right leg in between Levi’s spread legs. He slid his knee up until it resting on Levi’s clothed cock and started to slowly knead it. Levi looked away from the boy before him and bit his lip, trying to stop any embarrassing noises from falling out of his mouth against his will.

 

“Don’t do that,” Eren said with a slight pout on his face. “ I love hearing you.” That’s all it took for Levi to unclench his lips and start rutting against Eren’s knee. He wanted more. No, he _needed_ more.  Eren seemed to sense this somehow as he pulled off Levi’s jacket, undid Levi’s cravat and started kissing his neck while unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Eren felt Levi shudder under him as he pressed his lips to Levi’s sweet spot. He bit down and Levi let out a loud moan. Eren continued to lick and suck until he had successfully undone all of the buttons on Levi’s shirt. He pulled it off and started to leave butterfly kisses all over Levi’s torso. He traveled to Levi’s nipple and licked a little circle around it before he started to suck on the light pink nub. Levi would never admit it out loud but he loved it when Eren toyed with his nipples. Levi’s moans filled the room as his back arched to Eren’s touch.  Eren continued to suck on and bite Levi’s delicious nub as he raised his hand and started to tease Levi’s other nipple. He then moved switched and did the same process until both nubs were hardened.

 

He kept moving down, leaving a line of saliva as he outlined all of Levi’s defined muscles with his tongue. He pressed his mouth to Levi’s naval before he started to undo the button on Levi’s pants. He looked up at Levi as he pulled his pants off in one fluid motion, their eyes locking. Eren came back up and pressed a soft kiss to Levi’s slightly swollen lips. Levi lifted his arms to grab Eren’s shirt and pulled the cloth over his head. He then latched onto Eren’s neck and sucked until he was satisfied with the mark he had left. Eren’s mouth twisted into that grin that Levi loved so much. He quickly moved down Levi’s torso once more, gently kissing everywhere he hadn’t touch the first time.

 

When he reached Levi’s boxer briefs, he licked along the length of Levi’s hardened bulge. Eren knew that it must have been a little painful for Levi’s hardened cock to be confined in his underwear, but Eren loved to tease his Corporal. He mouthed Levi’s erection without restraint while dragging the band of his boxers down and then letting them snap back up with his hand.

 

“Ah- E-ren,” Levi tried to keep his voice controlled but it proved impossible.

 

 “Stop teasing me.” Eren let out a breathy laugh at this.

 

“Is that an order, Sir?” Eren asked as he caught the band of Levi’s boxer briefs in his mouth and dragged the cloth down, making sure that the head of his cock was pulled along with the cloth until it sprung free. Eren could feel Levi shudder below him at the feeling.

 

“Maybe,” Levi replied.  Eren bit his lip as he eyed his Corporal’s precious cock.

 

“Very well,” was only thing Eren said before taking that beautiful dripping cock into his mouth. He sucked on the head tasting Levi’s salty precum in his mouth while he massaged Levi’s balls with his hand.

“A-ah fuck, Eren” Levi moaned, his hand resting on Eren’s head, pulling his hair.  Eren brought his free hand up and started pumping Levi’s dick with long, slow strokes. Eren took the head of Levi’s cock out of his mouth and moved his hand so he could take a big lick of Levi’s cock from the base to the tip, following the big vein that traveled on the underside of his cock. Eren heard Levi give a breathy moan that made him want to hear even more.

 

Eren swirled his tongue around the tip of Levi’s cock and then took his dick into his mouth. As he filled his mouth with more and more of Levi’s huge cock, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked while licking the underside of Levi’s cock.

 

“F-fuck Eren!” Levi’s moans were like music to Eren’s ears. He hummed on Levi’s dick, knowing very well that Levi loved the way the vibrations felt on his cock. As if giving him confirmation, Levi’s grip on Eren’s hair tightened. Eren took away the hand that had been stroking Levi’s base and brought it to Levi’s mouth while he let Levi’s cock slip down his throat. He deep throated Levi’s cock while all of Levi’s moans and beautiful noises fell on the three fingers that he was sucking on. Eren twisted his head as he came up and then shoved his head back down Levi’s cock, his nose brushing the little hairs on Levi’s skin. Bobbing his head up down, he felt Levi buck into his mouth. Eren knew he was close. As he came up again he sucked on Levi’s tip while pumping his cock with the hand that had previously been massaging his balls.

 

“A-Ah Fuck, Eren,” Levi moaned. “O-Ohmigod Ahh! I’m so fucking close.” Eren pushed down on Levi cock again, pushing it to the back of his throat. Eren was grateful that his gag reflex had loosened up from all of the blowjobs he had given Levi. Levi bucked into Eren’s mouth, gripping his hair so Eren couldn’t move.

“Y-yes, A-ah, Fuck! Ah- I’m cumming,” Levi shoved his cock even farther down Eren’s throat (if that was even possible) and Eren felt Levi tense as the salty, sticky liquid filled his cavern. Eren was conscious of the cum traveling down his esophagus as he swallowed every drop. It tasted so good to him. He looked up at Levi, tears in his eyes from having his throat used so roughly. Levi’s eyes were blown and unfocused. Eren sucked the head of Levi’s cock, milking all the cum out before he let the softening cock fall out of his mouth. He came up and kissed Levi on the lips, then got off of him. The bulge in his pants was a little painful but he knew better than to over stay his visit. He could just finish himself later. Eren grabbed his shirt and was about to leave the room when he heard Levi’s quiet post- orgasm voice call out to him,

 

“Oi, brat, where the fuck do you think you going?” Eren stared back at him, a little confused.

 

“I have to sleep in my cell, Sir,” Eren had used the excuse many times before. The truth was that Eren was in love with the Corporal. _His_ Corporal. And when they had first started doing these things Eren had been so happy. He had thought that if the Corporal wanted to do these things to him, then he had to love him. He was naïve in thinking that a person would only fuck a person they truly loved. Eren had caught on soon enough that the Corporal did not in fact return his feelings and decided to keep the fact that he was in love with Corporal to himself. He would much rather be with the Corporal like this then not at all. “I will see you tomorrow, Sir. Goodnight.”

 

“Right, of course, goodnight Eren,” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok well this is my first pwp ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I mean I don't think it turned out that bad. Eren x Levi is my OTP (≧◡≦). They're adorable <3\. Anyway please feel free to leave comments bc I will definitely read them :)


End file.
